


Until then

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hunhan is great, Luhan is also a beautiful soul, M/M, Ok sehun is a beautiful soul, Were gonna pretend luhan is still in exo, Were gonna pretend ot12 still exists k thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: "Stop staring like that""Can't help it , you're too beautiful."|||





	Until then

Sehun awoke to a sight that took his breath away , it has since he met him . There was a peaceful look to Luhan when he slept . Sehun always liked this , it was the only time Luhan ever looked normal. 

In front of the cameras Luhan looked happy and bright . He loved being in exo , he honestly did but  he had extra burdens. He along with Yixing , Yifan , and Tao . Were the Chinese ones , the outsiders. He knew he had it better than the others , Tao was sometimes worked to exhaustion, Yifan was hated for his voice , and Yixing - Yixing broke himself trying to be their definition of perfect. So Luhan got the better end of the bargain. 

Luhan had a constant bombardment however , he was attacked by sasaengs of other groups or idols because he was a visual . Sometimes neglected by fans . He even had the thought of leaving the group more than once . 

"Mh morning Hunhun."

"Morning Lu ." Sehun replied looking into the elders eyes , holding the gaze until Luhan tapped Sehun's temple , "Stop staring like that."

"Can't help it you're too beautiful."

So Luhan stared at him with his deer eyes and Sehun looked into them like they held the secrets to the universe. Sehun didn't want to get up , he wanted to stay in the peace of their day off for as long as possible . "They'll come and wake us up you know . " Luhan whispered . They had gotten so close to eachother Sehun could smell the mint toothpaste from this morning . Luhan always brushed when he woke up , which was always before Sehun , and slipped under the covers. 

Sehun pressed their lips together for a moment , always the hesitant one in this relationship they have . Luhan pressed back with more confidence , never shyed away from a kiss from him. 

"Well no one wakes up until they smell breakfast , so I suppose we have until then ."


End file.
